My Beloved Troublemaker
by Black Skull
Summary: Naruto selalu mengganggu Sakura, selalu membuat Sakura kesal. Tapi entah kenapa ada satu kejadian waktu pelajaran olahraga yang membuat Sakura tiba-tiba menyukai Naruto, apa itu? mengandung NaruSaku, AU, OOC, Gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya. Mind to RnR


**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Author :** BlueRhea-Untdeks

**Pairing : Naruto vs Sakura**

**Rate : **T

**Genre :**Romance, Drama.

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR. Warning inside.

**Ini adalah Fict kedua saya…. Sebenarnya ini awalnya sebuah cerpen tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mendorong saya untuk membuatnya menjadi Fict (lebay). Okelah… sebenarnya sih saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin buat fict saya yang kali ini. Makasih banget buat yang udah review fict pertama saya "When Love Meet Friendship" nanti deh saya bikin sequelnya… hehehe… **

**Selamat menikmati fict aneh nan gaje ini….**

**MY BELOVED TROUBLEMAKER**

**By: BlueRhea-Untdeks**

Hari ini benar benar menyebalkan. Si troublemaker itu lagi lagi menggangguku. Huh! Memangnya tidak ada orang lagi di dunia ini yang bisa diganggunya? Kenapa setiap hari dia harus terus menggangguku? Mulai dari menyembunyikan buku PR ku, menempel permen karet di kursiku sampai sampai aku harus rela meluangkan uang jajanku untuk membeli rok baru. Huh, benar benar manusia itu. Harusnya dulu itu dia tidak usah dilahirkan saja ke dunia ini, jadi begitu dia lahir langsung dimasukin ke perut ibunya lagi. *hahahaha memangnya bisa yah?*

"Hai jidat lapangan…" tiba tiba muncul suara dari belakangku. Suara yang sangat kukenal.

Aku langsung membalikan badanku dan benar saja, makhluk tidak tahu diri itu yang tadi memanggilku. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan si Trouble Maker, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu!" semprotku tepat di mukanya. Memang sih aku ini memiliki kening yang tidak kecil, tapi sama sekali tak sopan memanggilku Jidat lapangan. Memangnya dia pikir keningku bisa dijadikan tempat buat main bola dan sebagainya apa? Benar-benar tidak sopan! Apa dia pikir dia itu keren? Sama sekali tidak bukan?

"Hahahahaha…habis aku harus memanggilmu apa? Jidatmu lebar sekali begitu…Hahahahaha" katanya lagi sambil tertawa menyebalkan. Benar-benar makhluk yang tidak tahu diri!

Aku berjalan lebih cepat supaya bisa menjauh darinya. Tapi sial, dia tetap mengikutiku. Sebenarnya apa sih maunya dia?

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" kataku tambah kesal. Huh, padahal kan ini sudah pulang sekolah, kenapa dia masih saja menghantui hidup indahku? Menyebalkan!

"Iihh….siapa juga yang mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin jalan jalan sebentar. Hari ini kan cuaca sedang indah. Jadi aku tak ingin melewatkannya dengan sia-sia. Apa aku salah?" katanya dengan muka innocent yang memuakkan.

"Ya sudah kalau memang mau menikmati cuaca yang indah jangan dekat dekat aku. Pergi jauh jauh sana!" kataku mengusirnya dengan galak.

"Tidak….aku tidak mau. Aku kan ingin tahu bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang memiliki jidat selebar yang kau punya." katanya sambil memegang-megang jidatnya sendiri, lalu mengukur jidatku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" aku menepis kasar tanggannya, dia hanya tertawa menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali sih? Padahal aku kan hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja, kau malah marah-marah seperti itu," dia memasang tampang seolah dia anak kecil yang tidak jadi dibelikan permen oleh mamanya.

"Terserahlah. Asal jangan menggangguku lagi." Aku malas juga berdebat dengannya. Biar saja dia berjalan disampingku.

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau aku bisa jalan dengan orang aneh macam dia. Mana dari tadi dia ngoceh ngga jelas lagi, membuat kepalaku pusing saja.

"Eh, Sakura-Chan…"

"Ehmm?"

"Kenapa sih kau bisa memiliki jidat selebar itu?" lagi, dia membuat amarahku naik sampai ujung kepala.

"NARUTOOOOOOO…." Aku ingin sekali mencekik lehernya. Aku ingin memukulnya sampai babak belur. Mencincang tubuhnya dan membuatnya makanan ikan. Andai saja tak segera lari, pasti dia sudah habis olehku. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat lelah tapi karena amarahku yang begitu memuncak aku jadi melupakan rasa lelahku dan berlari sekuat tenaga mengejarnya yang masih terus mengejekku.

"AWAS KAU NARUTOOOO…"

"Ayo sini…apa kau bisa mengejarku?" Sial, dia malah terus meledekku. Amarahku benar-benar sudah meledak dibuatnya.

Hari ini hari kamis. Seperti biasanya. Hari ini kelasku ada pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran yang sangat aku benci. Aku benci karena panas matahari pasti akan membuat kulitku menjadi hitam. Dan terlebih lagi tak ada satupun dari bidang olahraga yang dapat aku kuasai dengan baik. Kecuali memang kalau ada olahraga menghancurkan barang-barang, pasti aku akan cepat menguasainya. Pokoknya aku benci sekali pelajaran olahrah! Aku sama sekali tak memiliki keahlian di bidang itu.

Aku berjalan dengan malasnya, huft…benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku masuk kelas yang masih belum ramai. Hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang sudah siap dengan baju olahraganya.

"Hai, Jidat Lapangan. Kenapa kau tak memakai baju olahragamu?" teriak seseorang begitu aku duduk di bangkuku, yeah kau pasti bisa menebak siapa dia. Kau benar, dia itu Naruto.

"Aku tak suka pelajaran olahraga,"jawabku malas dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasku. Oh apa saja akan aku keluarkan untuk menghilangkan orang ini dari hadapanku.

"Pantas saja kau seperti itu, tak pernah olahraga sih?" kali ini Naruto duduk di meja di depanku, memperhatikan aku yang sudah sibuk mencoret-ceret _sketchbook_-ku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata 'seperti itu'?" Aku mulai sedikit kesal dengan perkataannya.

"Ya….kau tahu sendirilah…" katanya dengan begitu santainya. Dasar Naruto, suka sekali mengganggu orang.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku sedang malas meladenimu. Pergilah sana. Hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga" kataku sedikit berbohong. Tapi memang benar hari ini badanku sakit semua gara gara semalam ayahku mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kenaikan jabatan. Jadilah semalam aku harus rela tidur larut malam demi menemani ayahku menemui rekan bisnisnya.

"Oh begitu yah. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak ikut olahraga ah," kata Naruto membuatku kaget. Bukannya dia sangat suka olahraga?

"Tak perlu seperti itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," kata lagi, enggan berhutang budi pada Naruto.

"Memang siapa yang bilang aku kan menjagamu. Aku juga sedang malas olahraga," katanya lalu pergi kearah kantin. Huh, untung saja dia tidak disini terus. Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar sakit kalau harus menanggapinya.

Aku membuka tasku hendak membaca novel yang baru saja kubeli kemarin. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tasku. Bukannya tadi aku menutup tasku? Kenapa sekarang terbuka? Ah sudahlah, aku malas memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba…..

"HWAAAAAAAAAA CICAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK" aku berteriak histeris, ada cicak di tasku. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti kerjaan Naruto, manusia tengil itu.

"HAHAHAHAHHAA…apa kau yakin bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?" terdengar suara Naruto dari balik pintu depan kelas. Ya ampun, orang ini. Kenapa bisa aku berurusan dengan manusia seperti ini sih?

-000-

Karena malas sendirian dikelas aku memutuskan untuk ikut pelajaran olahraga. Yah, seperti dugaanku. Naruto yang katanya tadi lagi malas sekarang juga ada dilapangan. Bukankah tadi dia bilang kalau dia sedang malas berolahraga? Sekarang dia malah asyik bermain bersama teman-temannya. Dasar orang tak punya pendirian.

"Sakura….awassssss…" teriak seseorang dari belakangku. Aku langsung menoleh keasal suara, tapi belum sempat aku menemukan orang yang teriak tadi, sesuatu menghantam mukaku. Keras sekali. Dan kemudian semuanya gelap….

Aku tak tahu berapa lama sudah aku tertidur. Aku tak ingat apa-apa. Yang kuingat tadi ada seorang meneriakan namaku, lalu aku berbalik dan sesuatu menghantam mukaku. Aku merasa aku akan jatuh. Tapi sebelum aku jatuh ada seseorang yang menangkapku. Dan….dan setelah itu orang itu membawaku keruangan ini. Aku dengar orang itu berkata…..

"Bertahanlah Sakura…bertahanlah…." Suara orang itu terdenga sanga khawatir.

"Tenanglah dia tidak apa-apa" kata suara lain yang terdengar lebih tenang. Lalu pemilik suara tenang itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Lalu….lalu aku merasa orang yang menangkapku tadi perlahan mendekat kearahku, dan….dan lalu dia menciumku. Lembut…..dan hangat. Tapi siapa dia? Siapa?

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Tapi tak kudapati seorang pun di ruangan ini. Lalu seseorang datang membawakanku obat. Itu kan Zhizune-sensei.

"Kau sudah bangun yah?" tanyanya lembut.

"Iya…." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat kesekelilingku, tapi tetap saja tak kutemukan siapapun. Mimpi tadi, sepertinya itu sangat nyata bagiku. Tapi, siapa cowok itu?

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Zhizune-sensei terlihat bingung.

"Ti-tidak," Jawabku gugup. Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sini.

"Oh iya. Tadi seorang cowok membawamu kemari. Sepertinya dia khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Zhizune-sensei menggodaku.

"Cowok? Siapa?" tanyaku dengan muka bodoh.

"Ehm…siapa yah…..Na…To….siapa aku lupa namanya. Tapi sepertinya dia itu cupuk popular. Hanya saja aku tak tahu namanya," kata Zhizune-sensei berusaha berpikir keras.

"Ah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan," kataku tersenyum. Tapi biar bilag tak usah dipikirkan pun aku jadi terus memikirkannya. Apa yang Zhizune-sensei maksud itu Naruto? Ah tidak…..mukaku pasti sangat merah saat membayangkan ciuman tadi. Apalagi Naruto yang melakukan itu. Ah tidak…

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa mukamu merah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Zhizune-sensei khawatir. Ah benarkan mukaku merah.

"Ti-tidak….baiklah aku pergi dulu" kataku langsung pergi tanpa mendengar ucapan Zhizune-sensei. Aku ingin tak ingin Zhizune-sensei tau kalau aku sedang membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sudah seminggu dari kejadian naas yang menimpaku itu. Tapi aku masih saja belum menemukan siapa cowok yang Zhizune-sensei maksud. Apa mungkin benar Naruto? Tapi mana mungkin dia sangat mengkhatirkanku. Bukankah dia selalu menggangguku? Kemarin saja dia masih sempat menertawaiku gara-gara aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Lagian mana mungkin aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat sulit sementara aku sedang tidak memperhatikannya. Huft….apalagi kalau aku memikirkan mimpi itu. Apa iya, dia benar-benar menciumku?

"Hai Sakura, apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya teman di sebelahku.

"Ehm…Kau tau tidak siapa yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan waktu aku pingsan di lapangan pas pelajaran olahraga?" tanyaku berusaha sedemikian rupa menekan rasa penasaranku.

"Ehm…Kalau tidak salah, bukannya Naruto yang membawamu kesana?"

"Ah, benarkah dia?" kataku tak percaya.

"Iya, saat itu dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

Naruto. Benarkah, dia seperti itu? Khawatir denganku? Yang benar saja. Aku melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan teman temannya. Tiba tiba saja Naruto menoleh kearahku, dan tersenyum kepadaku. Dan anehnya, kenapa aku malah membalas senyumanya? Bukankah dulu aku selalu merasa terganggu dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan? Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Oh…dasar Sakura baka..

-000-

Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Ada praktikum dan ulangan mendadak. Untung saja semuanya telah berlalu dengan cepat. Aku berjalan sendirian. Entah kenapa jadi menyenangkan berjalan di jalan ini. Padahal dulu aku selalu kesal saat disuruh jalan tapi sekarang aku menikmatinya. Apalagi, banyak pohon pohon rindah yang menaungi kepalaku. Sungguh indah….

"Hai Jidat lapangan…." Sapa seseorang didepanku.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku heran. Yang benar saja, bukannya tadi dia tidak masuk sekolah, bisa-bisanya sekarang dia muncul di hadapanku seperti ini.

"Aku menunggumu, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya mendekat ke arahku, sama sekali tak memperdulikan keherananku.

"Kau, bukannya kau tadi tidak masuk sekolah? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku masih bingung.

"Aku ada hadiah buatmu" katanya lagi tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"Hadiah?" tanyaku semakin bingung saja.

"Sekarang ikutlah denganku," Dia langsung menarik tanganku tanpa memperdulikan apakah aku mau atau tidak diajak olehnya.

Aneh, kenapa aku mau saja diajak oleh Naruto? Sekarang aku sedang berlari mengikutinya kesuatu tempat yang tak aku tahu. Setelah berlari kurang lebih satu , Naruto tiba tiba saja berhenti.

"Lihatlah….." katanya menunju sesuatu. Aku kaget sekaligus kagum melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Diatas danau itu ada perahu viking yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Dan di perahu itu tertulis sebuah kata yang membuatku speechless.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Naruto pelan ditelingaku.

"Ya…" jawabku singkat, aku masih speechless.

"Sakura..Aishiteru, hounto..Sakura-Chan," bisik Naruto di telingaku. Pelan tapi penuh arti.

"Naruto….." Aku masih belum bisa berpikir dengan benar, aku benar-benar kaget.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi lembut dan pelan.

Perlahan aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Nraruto.

"Benarkah kau menerimaku?" Naruto berteriak senang lala memelukku erat.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menanggkat tubuhku ala bridle style keatas perahu. Kejadian ini mengingakanku saat aku pingsan di kelas olahraga. Apa mungkin benar-benar naruto yang melakukan itu?

"Apa kau melakukan ini semua, Naruto?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ternyata didalam perahu ada sekotak bento yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Naruto tersenyum padaku, entah kenapa senyumnya kali terlihat sangat mempesona, tak seperti senyum-senyumnya yang sebelumnya.

"Iya….aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang istimewa, untuk kau yang istimewa" kata Naruto yang semakin membuatku terbang.

Kami memakan semua makan di atas perahu. Semua makanan yang disiapkan di atas perahu itu makanan yang aku sukai. Enak sekali rasanya, sudah lama aku tak memakannya. Setelah itu Naruto mengantarku pulang. Sampai didepan rumah aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa dia pernah menciumku atau tidak. Tapi apa aku tak terlalu murahan kalau aku menanyakannya. Nanti dia kira aku ingin diciumnya lagi. Ah tidak….aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Tapi, apa sulit menanyakan itu. Toh aku hanya ingin tahu, dari pada aku harus mati penasaran?

"Naruto…." Panggilku saat Naruto mau pergi.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil berbalik.

"A-apa…Apa…kau pernah menciumku?" tanyaku pelan dan hati hati. Mukaku pasti sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Coba ulangi aku tak mendengarnya?" katanya semakin mendekatiku, aku jadi kesal, mana mungkin aku mau mengulangi pertayaan semacam itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Pergi sana, lupakan saja" kataku kesal dan ingin membuka pintu pagar rumahku. Tapi belum sempat aku masuk, Naruto meraih badanku dan membalikkannya, sehingga sekarang posisiku berhadapan dengannya. Dia semakin mendekat dan dekat. Lalu dia menciumku. Lembut dan hangat…..

Sesaat kemudian dia melepas ciumannya.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, jawabanya iya. Dua kali malah…." Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aduh, aku jadi malu. Pasti mukaku sekarang benar benar merah dibuatnya. Untuk saja dia langsung pergi, kalau tidak, aku pasti akan sangat malu kalau ketahuan mukaku merah.

"Sakura…" panggilnya dari kejauhan…."Arigatou…." kataya lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku terus memperhatikannya pergi. Tak kusangka akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini. Orang yang dulu selalu membuatku kesal sekarang malah menjadi pacarku. Dasar Namikaze Naruto my beloved troublemaker.

**-FIN-**

Yeah….. sekian dari saya

mind to RnR yah… saya kan masih baru nih di dunia fict (apa maksudnya coba?) jadi saya mohon saran dan kritiknya. Buat yang mau flame juga boleh, tapi jangan pedes pedes amat yah… soalnya kan saya bukan artis yang biasa dihina (halah lebay). Ya sudahlah, silahkan tekan tombol review dan tinggalkan kesan kamu buat fict ini…


End file.
